


Safety First

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There wasn't time," is what Steve says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety First

"There wasn't time," is what Steve says. It's exactly the sort of thing that Steve likes to say before dumping out the contents of vacuum cleaners or charging into hostile situations without waiting for backup, so Danny can forgive him for thinking it's going to work for him this time, too. And it might have been able to hold more weight if they were in the middle of a high-speed pursuit, or racing against a ticking bomb, or any of the other things they do on a much more frequent basis than Danny's comfortable with. But the truth is that Steve was speeding them toward Steve's house, where they're going to—well, Danny doesn't want to get bogged down in speculating about details or specifics, but he's pretty sure it's going to involve touching and groaning and some much-needed release of a very specific kind of tension—and if that's why they hadn't really had their minds on buckling up when they'd piled into the Camaro, Steve can't exactly say so.

Steve's right leg is twitching, like he wishes he could just put his foot down and peel out of there, and since he can't, he settles for kneading the long muscles in his thigh, which makes the muscles in Danny's own thigh jump sympathetically until he tears his eyes away. If Steve were looking at him, he'd have a ridiculous, smug sideways smirk on his face. But Steve's looking at Officer Lee, who's all of five feet tall and who hasn't cracked a smile in the eight minutes she's been standing at the window writing a ticket. Danny can see his reflection in her mirrored sunglasses, and Steve's making a face like when he ate the poi that didn't agree with him, but she finally, finally tears off the ticket and hands it to him along with his ID and a clipped, "Commander McGarrett," before he can snap and do anything really crazy.

He waits until Officer Lee's car is out of sight and then lets his forehead thunk against the steering wheel.

"Hey, can we get things moving, please? I've got places to be."

"You owe me 92 bucks," Steve says, not moving, and Danny says, "I don't think so. Come on, buckle up and let's go. So we get there in one piece—this is not a bad thing. I have plans."

"Plans?"

"Lots of plans, involving all of your pieces, and now I've had extra time to think about them, so come on, let's GO."

Because he's really kind of an asshole, Steve reaches over to make sure Danny's buckled in, touching him a whole lot more than what's strictly necessary, before he clicks his own seatbelt into place, and _there's_ the smirk, a scary-hot combination of pleased and manic. He keeps the speedometer below the speed limit the whole way home.


End file.
